One Last Wish
by Sammi29
Summary: Can Joe get his one last wish before everything falls apart? - Jemi One Shot


One Last Wish _

I walked down the lonely streets, not knowing where to go. I picked up my pace as I felt the wind blowing harshly against my skin, sending a chill down my spine. I looked around as I crossed the road, smiling bitterly to myself as I saw a couple arguing over by the bus stop. I clutched my heart as I had flashbacks of the past...

~Flashback~ I looked at my watch as I ran towards the bus stop. I'm late again, as always, I thought as I ran, not caring about the people I bumped into during the process. I turned around the corner and was just in time to see the bus that I was supposed to catch, leave. I swallowed hard as I saw her standing there, pouting, and tapping on her watch impatiently. I have a hell of an explanation to give her, I thought bitterly to myself. Quietly, I tiptoed behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

"I'm sorry I'm late", I whispered into her ear.

She sighed, but didn't say anything to me. She brushed my arms off of her waist and walked off. I sighed as I grabbed her arm.

"I said that I was sorry didn't i?" I asked her, frustrated by her actions.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. Is that all you can say? I'm sick and tired of this Joe!I know you're a Singer and are always busy, but does it also encompass you being late every time we go on a date?" she questioned me, not looking back.

I wanted to shout at her illogical statement, but that thought was immediately erased when she turned around to face me. I shouted at myself mentally as I saw the tears running down her face. It hurt me seeing the pained look in her eyes. I pulled her into a hug as she cried on my shoulder.

"I'm...sorry", I said, forcing out the last word, knowing that she hated it.

"Joe..." she cried, as I hugged her tighter. "Our relationship isn't going very we-"

"Demi, you know that not all relationships go smoothly. Our relationship just tends to fall into that category, but I promise that I will do my best to change that." I said, as I cut her off mid-sentence.

"And how are you supposed to change that?" she asked, challenging me to answer.

"I don't know, but all I need to know is that I love you and that you love me too and that alone will help us conquer anything."

I looked into her eyes as I leaned in towards her, sealing her lips with a kiss. As she responded, I knew that the fight was over, for now at least.

~End of Flashback~

I shook my head, trying to shake that memory out of my mind. I looked up when I noticed that I wasn't on the footpath anymore. Why am I here?

~Flashback~

"Why are we here when it's already so late? If you wanted to go to a park, we could've gone some other day." I asked her, as we walked hand-in-hand into what I thought was a park.

"If you weren't late then we wouldn't be here when it's so dark. And this is not just an ordinary park, it's a park specially made for young couples like us. You see that tree over there? Well they say that if you write down a wish on a sheet of lucky paper, then attach it to a rock with a string and throw it up the tree then your wish will come true. The higher you throw it, the more likely your wish will come true."

"The wish won't come true if someone else sees it." I said "But I'm your girlfriend!" she complained and turned the other way round.

I chuckled at her childishness and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Do you really want to know what I wished for?" I asked, whispering into her ear seductively.

"Of course"

"I wished that tonight you would be mine."

She immediately froze up. Itried to hold back my laughter as I tried to convince her that that was what I wished for. "Umm...err...Joe! You're so dirty!" she said, while looking down. "So my wish should come true right? Since yours did last time?" I continued to tease her.

"I guess...if you throw it high enough."

What? Did she just say yes? If I knew that she really believed in this, I would've made this wish earlier!I quickly attached the note onto the stone, reading the message one last time before throwing it up 'I wish that Demi and I will always be together no matter what happens.'I threw it up; making sure that it was the highest out of all of the others. We made our way back home. I smiled all the way back, knowing that I was going to get what I wanted. I guess you could say that I killed two birds with one rock (a/n I don't know if you guys understand that, but that's what the guys say in Texas), because I was getting the benefits of both wishes.

~End of Flashback~

If only I could build a time machine, then I would have gone back to the time when we were happily together. But nothing goes your way, especially when it comes to love.

~Flashback~ "I can't take this anymore! Why are you always so late! I had this restaurant booked and everything and you just had to come late...again!" she screamed at me. "It's not my fault! I was in the recording studio!" "Couldn't you have recorded another day? Is Singing More Important to you than me?"

"Demi! Be reasonable! all you were planning to do was eat here, no big deal!"

"Don't you remember what day it is?"

"August 20th, what's there to remember?"

She looked at me with a pained expression as I tried to find out why this day was so important. I watched as she turned around, facing her back towards me.

"Joe, how long have we been together?" she asked me suddenly.

"Umm...7 months? Wait, no 9 months."

She started laughing in a fake tone as I tried to calculate how long we had been together for.

"2 years Joe. We've been together for 2 years. Don't you know?"

"It's because you asked me so suddenly that's why I couldn't rememb-"

"Stop lying to me! If you don't keep count then just tell me! There's no need to start lying!" she cried as she balled her hands into fists. "This isn't working out between us. I think that it would be better for both of us if we broke up." "Fine, if that's what you want", I replied in a calm tone.

I was actually surprised by how calm I sounded. I heard her sniff and knew that she was crying.

"If you agree then I guess it's decided." She said as began to walk away. "And if you were wondering what day it was, today is my birthday, but I guess that you don't care anymore. Not that you cared in the first place."

I stood there frozen on the spot. Today was her birthday? How could I have forgotten? I watched her retreating back. I have 2 choices: one was to just stay there and let her leave or two, run after her and apologise. Being the coward that I was, I chose option 1, not knowing that I would regret it forever...

I guess I was foolish enough to let her go like that. Now I had no chance to be with her. I walked up to the wishing tree. "Why did she have to leave me?" I asked, as i fell on my knees.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew by, causing me to shiver. I looked up and saw a small sheet of paper fly towards me. I caught it in my hands and looked at it. Isn't this Demi's wishing paper?I thought as I quickly examined it. I opened it up and saw the date: 20th August 2010 - her birthday. That was the day that we broke up. I started to read the note:

'Joe and i broke up today. We had another fight about his lateness. Oh wait; to be honest I guess I didn't mind that he was late. But what hurt me was the fact that he didn't remember my birthday. Yes today is August 20th, my birthday. I knew that he was busy so I planned my own party. I thought that he would at least have remembered my birthday and texted or called me or something, so I sat at home the whole day staring at my phone like an idiot, waiting for his call, but it never came. I guess some would say that I was foolish enough to stay with someone who didn't care about me, and I guess they were right. I asked him today how long we had been together for and he didn't know. We had been together for 2 years and he thought we had been together for 9 months!Ha-ha, why am I not surprised? Throughout these 2 years, whenever I tried to celebrate valentines or Christmas or something, he would always be busy so I would end up having to celebrate by myself. I was always envious of those girls who always had their boyfriends with them. Sometimes I wished that Joe was just a normal person, not a Singer, but just a worker at a factory or something, at least he would be home every day. I always wanted to be like my mom. I would be a housewife, every morning wake up, and make his breakfast. He would kiss me before he left and kiss me when he came home from work. I wished on this tree so many times, but why doesn't it work? Well, I guess this will be my last wish: I wish that Joe is happy every day. I know it's short, but seeing him happy every day is enough to make me happy knowing that letting him go was the best option. Bye, ghost' I cried as I read her wish. She still cared for me after all of the things I had done to cause her pain. But I was too late to reconcile with her

~Flashback~ "Are you Joseph Jonas, Miss Demetria Lovato's friend?" a lady who claimed to be a nurse asked me over the phone.

My hands started shaking as I answered her question.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" "We would like to inform you that Miss Lovato has been involved in a car accident and is being rushed into hospital. Can you please inform any of her family members? Thank you."

I dropped my phone as I tried to comprehend what she had just said. Demi was being rushed into a hospital? I immediately got into my car and sped towards the hospital. They must have the wrong person. They must have the wrong person. As soon as I arrived at the hospital, I rushed in and talked to the receptionist.

"Has there been a person by the name of Demi Lovato that has been checked into this hospital?" I asked her

"Just wait...oh yes! She should be in emergency room 3."

Without further ado, I rushed to the room only to see a body covered with a white sheet being wheeled out of the room. I slowly walked over to the bed and pulled back the sheet revealing the face of the girl I loved. Tears started falling unconsciously as I just stood there staring at her. "Sir, are you alright?" I heard a man ask me.

I turned to find the doctor.

"She's going to wake up right? You only covered her like that because you thought she was cold right? Haha, she can't be dead. I was just talking to her about an hour ago. Haha is this some kind of joke that she told you to pull on me because I forgot her birthday? This is so funny! Hahahaha, Demi you can wake up now, jokes over. You got me! Haha I get it now! Wake up already! Bloody wake up! Demi, it's not funny anymore. You understand, not funny!" I fell on my knees as I shook her lifeless body. "Please wake up...I can't live without you. I promise from now on I will be on time for our dates and I'll celebrate you birthday everyyear with you. I won't shout at you and I won't call you stupid anymore. Just please wake up, don't leave me, I love you..."

~End of Flashback~

I miss you so much Demi...

I walked out onto the road, stopping to turn and look at the park once more. Suddenly I heard a loud honk before I felt something hit me hard. I was knocked back, as I heard people screaming and shouting in the background. Demi, don't worry, I'm going to join you soon, I promise. I want to make one last wish before I leave, the same wish as I made the first time. I want to make the same wish that I made a year ago at the wishing tree. I tricked you into thinking that I wished that you would be mine the last time, but I won't do that again. Maybe that was why it didn't come true so this time I will tell you loud and clear: 'I wish that Demi and I will always be together no matter what happens.'

_  
The End!  
i was in a crappy mood, so i went onto my youtube and just copied my jemi one-shot story on to this site.  
I couldn't be bothered writing a story yet. so ima just upload the stories i have on my laptop on here.

Please Review.  
sorry if i've changed your mood level. 


End file.
